


Origin of a scar

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, Happy Ending, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: My take on how Cody gets his facial scar.
Relationships: Boil/CC-2224 | Cody
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Origin of a scar

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the Battle Tales comics you can see that Cody doesn't have his signature scar in the flashbacks, so I assume he gets it during the war. I also really wanted to try writing something else for the Cody/Boil pairing, this time without Waxer (sorry Waxer you'll get it next time), so this is how this fic was born. I hope you like it!

There’s a reason why Boil is part of the scouting squad, that’s because he’s got damn good observation skills, something that he prides himself of having quite a lot. It’s good to have something to excel at when you have so many people who look the exact same as him, it makes him feel special, even though he’d rather die than admitting it to anybody.

Well, there is someone who knows about it, but that someone is Cody, so it hardly matters according to Boil, not because Cody doesn’t matter, but because he tells him everything.

From confidant to something much more, Cody’s role in his life has greatly changed since Boil has become part of the 212th battalion. One of the many things that he appreciates about Cody is that he’s a great listener, always letting Boil vent his frustration nodding understandingly, and even giving him some advice; most importantly, however, he keeps his mouth shut. He’s not like his gossiping brothers, who as soon as you tell them a secret will in return tell everybody else; he understands that one must keep himself entertained, but not at his expense, for Fett’s sake!

Anyway, we were talking about his observation skills. They come real handy when they have to scout ahead, searching for any potential danger and traps that they can report to the main forces.

It’s a very important job, upon which many lives depend: a poor scouting job means that your entire battalion could die.

This is why Boil takes his job very seriously. He would never dream of letting his brothers down.

Sometimes, however, even he can be wrong…

They are about to set camp, but before doing that, Cody has sent Boil and his squad to scout around them, looking for any potential threat that could hit them while they’re at their most vulnerable.

As always Boil has led his squad with maximum seriousness, settling a perimeter around where the camp will be made, but something is different, however: maybe it’s his haste to get back, maybe it’s because he’s too tired, but he doesn’t notice that they are being spied. Nobody in his squad does.

When they come back and he gives Cody the okay to beginning the construction of the camp, he has no idea of the consequences it’ll have.

Once everything’s settled down, they all gather around a fire.

General Kenobi begins telling a story about his time in the crèche and the clones listen, rapt by his words. Boil leans closer to Cody, ignoring Waxer’s teasing look - though if he continues he might just smack the fool. Cody notices his movements but he doesn’t say anything, he just smiles at him.

If they weren’t surrounded by the rest of the vode - not to mention their kriffing General - Boil would’ve kissed him right there in that exact moment, but he doesn’t. Some things must be kept private, no matter how little privacy they actually get.

It’s not so bad he supposes, being surrounded by the people he begrudgingly loves, though he has to admit that Cody’s closeness makes everything better.

He feels so calm and relaxed that he could almost fall asleep; actually, keeping his eyes open is becoming more and more difficult. Maybe he’ll rest just for a little bit, five minutes at most…

As he feels someone gently shaking him awake, he realizes that it hasn’t been just five minutes; the fire is almost completely out and the number of brothers around has diminished greatly. Even the General isn’t there anymore.

“Boil.”

There’s a hint of softness in the way Cody calls him to consciousness that makes Boil smile despite the fact that he’s being wakened up. Wait, if he’s being wakened up, however, then it means--

He immediately shoots up like he’s being burned.

“Sorry sir!” he exclaims immediately, like they actually were in a formal setting, which obviously isn’t true. If they were, Cody wouldn’t be chuckling like he is now.

“Boil, it’s fine. I just wanted to tell you that we should retire for the night, since you seemed tired,” he explains, barely containing his amusement. Boil groans, massaging the bridge of his nose, sensing the incoming headache.

“Please tell me everyone was away already when I fell asleep…”

Cody’s smile is telling. There’s no need for words.

“Everyone saw, didn’t they?” Boil sighs.

“If it is of any consolation, I forbade them from taking holopics.”

“I appreciate that,” Boil grumbles, though he could’ve done without this shit in the first place. Waxer is going to be insufferable for at least a week, if he gets oh so lucky.

Oh well, what is done is done and there’s nothing he can do to change it. Besides, even though sleeping against armor isn’t exactly the best - his cheek hurts - it wasn’t that horrible either, or else he wouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place.

“Alright,” he says then, “So you were talking about retiring for the night?”

If Cody wants to go, who is he to say no? Besides, he’s gotten the message loud and clear that he wants him in his tent, which of course he’s not going to refuse - he’s not an idiot. Cody nods.

“Yeah. This was fun and all but we need energy for tomorrow,” he says then. He’s not wrong.

“Well, after you then, _Commander_ ,” Boil says, putting some emphasis on that last word.

Cody doesn’t take the bait, however, but he does begin to take a few steps ahead.

When he turns towards Boil, however, his carefree expression immediately turns into an alarmed one.

“Boil! Behind you!”

He moves immediately, pushing Boil out of the way, then everything becomes black.

When Cody wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he’s lying down, the second is that he’s not in the infirmary that they had set in the camp - they must be back to the Negotiator - and the third is that his head hurts so kriffing much.

Why is there so much noise around? Why so many voices? He’s so confused…

When he hisses in pain, however, everyone falls silent. Now that Cody’s vision can focus again, he can see the aghast surprise of each and every one of the people present.

“Looks like our Commander is awake.” That voice belongs to Obi-Wan, who’s on Cody’s left. “How are you feeling, my dear?”

“ _Hurts_ ;” is all Cody’s able to croak. At that, he feels a pressure on his right hand. He moves his gaze towards it, and he sees that another hand is wrapper around it, squeezing. He follows the arm attached to it, then the shoulder, and only then he sees it’s Boil. To say he looks bad would be an understatement; Cody wonders if he’s been here the whole time - he hopes not.

“Cody…” He sounds so sad that it breaks Cody’s heart to hear him like this.

“Sorry…” he replies, but whatever Boil was about to say gets cut off by Helix.

“Hate to interrupts, but I need to ask the Commander a few questions about how he’s feeling.”

“Sure, but can anyone also tell me what happened?”

It was an ambush. Those damned commando droids.

One of them was about to slice Boil, and it would’ve succeeded if Cody hadn’t pushed him out of the way, getting hit in his stead.

“You got lucky that it didn’t get your eye,” Helix comments, “But I’m not going to lie, it’s going to leave a naaasty scar.”

That’s the last of Cody’s problems, to be honest. At least a facial scar will make him look unique; besides, it’s also a badge of honor: it means that he survived.

Still, he must’ve given everyone such a scare, not to mention that he’s missed the entirety of the mission, though it’s clear that it must’ve gone well.

He turns towards Boil.

“You’re fine, that’s what matters,” he manages to say, only to be met by the mournful silence of his men, at least until Boil snaps.

“With all due respect, that’s banthashit and you know it, _sir_ ,” he says, conveying all these days’ anger at his impotence in front of Cody’s conditions in that last word. “If I was so incompetent that I didn’t think of moving away, then maybe I should’ve died!”

He’s not crying, but he’s close to it. He refuses however, because he doesn’t want to be seen like that by anyone, not even his closest vode, not even by Cody, actually, _especially_ by Cody: he wouldn’t want to make him feel like he saved a crybaby.

“Boil.”

Cody’s voice commands everyone’s attention. He’s so serious already.

“Don’t you ever say that again, that’s an order,” he begins, though his voice gets softer as he continues. “If our positions were switched, wouldn’t you have done the same? You and everyone else for the matter…”

Boil’s silence at those words speak enough for itself.

“I would be a very poor Commander if I didn’t take any chance I’d get to save my men, no matter how clumsy they are being at the moment. For the record, I actually find you a very capable soldier, but even capable soldiers need help from time to time.”

“Besides…” and now it’s his turn to squeeze Boil’s hand, “I would never let anything happen to you.”

In the silence that follows, most of the vode present begin to leave.

“We’ll give you a moment,” General Kenobi says then, resting one hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Let us know if you need something.”

“I will,” Cody replies, though he thinks the General knows already that he won’t, because he’d hate to be a burden to anyone.

Still, he thankfully doesn’t mention anything about it. He just nods, then he leaves he, Boil and Helix alone.

“You’re stable, but I’ll be around in case of emergency,” the medic comments, then he turns to Boil, “You can stay but just for five minutes. After that you’re both getting some rest. Doctor’s orders.”

With that, Cody and Boil are truly alone now.

“Boil--” Cody tries to say, but Boil’s on him immediately, cupping his face between his hands and pressing their lips together. This feels way better than just talking.

When they pull away, Cody feels dizzy, but maybe that’s just the lack of oxygen.

Maybe it’s in order to duck under Cody’s gaze - he doesn’t want to be seen in such a distraught state, though he supposes he already has, hasn’t he? - that Boil closes his arms around him, burying his face in the space between Cody’s neck and his shoulder.

Cody, of course, returns the hug immediately. It feels so reassuring being in his arms. Now Boil can finally get his confirmation that this isn’t just some kind of prank, but it’s true.

“Just next time, Cody--”

“You know I can’t do that,” Cody interrupts him, knowing already what he was going to ask. Well, at least he tried.

“I’m just glad that you’re alive,” Boil mutters, caressing Cody’s cheek with one hand.

They’re about to lean in for another kiss, when Helix steps up to Cody’s cot again.

“Alright, time’s up,” he says, “I understand your worry, Boil, but the Commander needs to rest now. You can come visit later.”

Disappointed by having his time cut short, Boil pulls away. He may not be happy about it, but he’ll still obey.

“I’ll be fine, Boil, there’s no need to worry,” Cody reassures him, managing to lift his spirit up, if only a bit.

“I’m counting on it, sir,” he replies, giving him one last peck on his lips before leaving towards the bunks, suddenly feeling very drained and tired.

Turns out he’s in need of some rest too.

He still feels guilty about this whole ordeal, no matter what Cody says about it. It’s his fault that he’s now got that nasty scar on his face - it’s still dressed by bandages but he can tell already that it’s going to be rough to look at - and nothing will ever change that.

The only thing he can do about it now it to stay close to Cody and help him recover, besides also of course never make such a mistake on the job.

No, he’ll make sure something like this never happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@clonecest-bin-account](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/)


End file.
